Sugared Raspberries
by MewFaline
Summary: After 3 more strange aliens turn up to help Kish, Pai and Tart, two new mews appear and are here to help.


"Ribbon Sugar Spell!" said a Cream and pale pink clad figure attacking a Chimera Anima with a cream and pink staff, sending creamy coloured explosions at the alien virus.

"Now Mizuki!" she shouted as the Chimera Anima roared in sudden pain.

"Ribbon Raspberry Blade!" Said another dressed in hot and pale pink, sweeping a long deadly curved scythe and sending a bright scarlet blade of energy at the Chimera Anima and destroying it.

"That seemed almost to easy," said the girl named Mizuki "Iona?"

Mizuki looked back to see her friend Iona looking up to the night sky.

"There moving amongst the clouds." Iona said pointing to some clouds, Iona and Mizuki saw the hulking shape of an alien spaceship

"Tracker?" Iona said pulling out a small device, Mizuki nodded and watched as her friend threw the small tracking device onto the ship.

"And now we wait…." Iona whispered as the ship turned invisible and shot off into the night sky. '_Your not escaping that easily'_

Beep beep beep beep… "Uhh what time is it? Who could be ringing at this time?" Ichigo Momomiya muttered pulling herself out of bed to answer her phone "H-hello?" she yawned

"Ichigo, Ryou called he said there's a Chimera Anima attacking people in a park nearby." Said Zakuro when Ichigo answered.

"Alright let's go"

10 minutes later the 5 mew mews arrived at the park to find several large spider like Chimera Animas.

"I've never seen so many before Na no da." Pudding said

"Well let's get to work, RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Mew Lettuce screamed

The 5 mew mews had finally managed to get rid all the Chimera Animas bar one

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Mew Ichigo said destroying the last.

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

"Look out!" Mew Lettuce said dodging the lightning bolt that hit the exact spot she was only moments before.

"Kisshu, Pai and Tart Na no da!"

"Oh great, can't we just have a normal day where we don't have to fight these bakas?"

There floating above them were the familiar faces of Kish Pai and Tart.

"So these are the Tokyo mew mews you three were telling us so much about!" Said a voice from above. Looking up the mew mews saw three more aliens one with blue hair and grey eyes, another with white hair and blue eyes, and the last with black hair and green eyes. All of them had the pointed ears of their kind and slightly slitted eyes.

"More of them?" Mew Lettuce asked confused

"Looks like it doesn't it." Said Mew Zakuro regarding them with distaste

"Hey Sessen, which one do you think Kish has the crush on?" said the Black haired alien

"I don't know Gaket. Which one do you think it is?" Said the white haired one, Sessen.

"I'd say hmm…. The pink one seeing that he has a thing for Cats!" Gaket said with a smirk

"It's not as if any of them are that good looking!" said the blue haired one

"You just miss Iona, don't you Keko?" asked Sessen with a wry smile

Keko just stared at him

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting and destroying them?" Tart said pointing at the mew mews

"You're right Tart, Attack!" Kish said summoning his dragon swords and shooting straight at Ichigo.

The others summoned their weapons and started to fight the mew mews. Kish was fighting Ichigo, Pai was fighting Lettuce, Sessen was fighting Mint, Gaket and Keko were fighting Zakuro and Tart was fighting (more like being hugged to death by) Pudding.

After thoroughly being ganged up on the mew mews were all thrown to the ground, exhausted.

"This is the end for you Tokyo mew mew!" Pai said as lightning crackled around his fan.

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

"RIBBON RASPBERRY BLADE!"

"RIBBON SUGAR SPELL!"

Said two female voices at the same time.

There was a flash of Scarlet light and a blade also scarlet met a group of Cream coloured explosions, creating a barrier.

"What the…?" Kish, Pai and Tart said as smoke cleared away

"It can't be…" Gaket said with wide eyes

"How did they find us…?" Sessen asked peering through the smoke

"Who is it?" Tart asked

As the smoke cleared it revealed two girls one with thigh length black hair and the other shoulder length pale purple hair.

The black haired girl wore a hot pink mini dress with pale pink lining and pale pink cat slashes at her waist and the dress flared out a bit, she wore pale pink boots like Ichigo's, and had the traditional armbands neck and thigh band all hot pink with pale pink lining and a small bracelet of blue flowers around her wrist and tail. But what was even more surprising was her yellow eyes and red cat ears and tail that were poking out of her hair and trailing behind her.

The other had a cream corset style top a pink mini skirt, with pale pink material shooting down to her knees from the corset, she wore cream boots like Lettuce's, she had the arm, neck and thigh band that were cream and lined with pink. She had blue eyes and White fox ears and a tail.

"Who the hell are they?" Tart said pointing at the two

"Don't point it's rude!" The purple haired girl said raising an eyebrow

"W..w.. Who are they?" Mew Mint said weakly

"Mews Mizuki and Iona. I thought the two of you were in London." Said Sessen

"We thought you were to that is until you tried to give us the slip." The black haired girl said

"I didn't know we were playing hide-and-go-seek. Mizuki" Gaket said

"Neither did I but now we're playing tag!" Mizuki said, suddenly appearing in front of Gaket's face and punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Landing on her feet Mizuki straightened up "Tag! You're it!" She smirked and nodded to Iona

"SUGAR STAFF!"

"RASPBERRY SCYTHE!"

"RIBBON! SUGAR/RASPBERRY KISS!" The two said shooting cream and scarlet coloured hearts at the unsuspecting aliens.

"Should we finish them off Mizuki?" Iona said pointing her sugar staff at them

"I think we shall!" Mizuki said bringing her reddish scythe out so it showed of the razor sharp curved blade.

"RIBBON RASPBERRY BLADES!"

"RIBBON SUGAR SPELL!"

"Retreat!" Sessen said and he vanished soon followed by the others.

"Now to check on them." Iona said gesturing over her shoulder at the other mews


End file.
